The Mandarin
The Mandarin is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He is the archnemesis of Iron Man, and one of his greatest adversaries to date. Background The Mandarin is the child of British and Mongolian aristocrats, both of whom died shortly after he was born. He was raised by his aunt, who was very bitter about not being the inheritor of the family fortune, and so decided to raise him wrong. Every bit of the family fortune was spent training him into a sort of evil super-soldier, with a focus on science, combat, and cunning. Once every bit of gold he had inherited was spent on his training, the Mandarin was too broke to pay his property taxes. The government evicted him for his failure to pay his taxes. Now homeless, he began a life of exploring. In the course of his wandering, the Mandarin stumbled upon an extremely valuable resource: an alien ship filled with advanced technology, including the 10 Makluan Power Rings that would eventually become his iconic weapons in combat. The Mandarin used this superior technology to enslave the native villagers who lived near alien ship he had discovered. He then began a long quest to show his power to the world by taking it as his own. In his quest for world domination, the Mandarin met and frequently faced off with Iron Man, who would become his greatest enemy for the rest of his life. Powers & Abilities *'Chi Manipulation:' The Mandarin possesses the ability to channel chi, the force of his of his savage spirit, into various physical enhancements. **'Superhuman Longevity:' The Mandarin can survive for years without the need of food or water by living on nothing but chi he has stored in his body. **'Superhuman Strength:' Whenever raw physical force is required, the Mandarin can enhance the strength of his attacks far beyond normal human limitation. The Mandarin is strong enough to damage Iron Man's armor, a feat which even Thor can have difficulty achieving, and match the Iron Man armor in raw strength. **'Superhuman Speed:' The Mandarin can channel his chi to enhance his speed in combat. He can become fast enough to slap bullets out of the air. *'Skilled Martial Artist:' The Mandarin has been highly trained in hand-to-hand combat, having mastered countless martial arts to take advantage of his strength in battle. *'Genius Intellect:' Like Tony Stark, the Mandarin is highly educated in most scientific fields, and one of the smartest people on Marvel's Earth. He is so adept at technology that he successfully reverse-engineered the Makluan technology, which is centuries ahead of Earth in complexity, that powers his rings. *'Skilled Tactician:' The Mandarin is a gifted strategist with a keen mind. His tactical ability has even let him get the best of Iron Man on several occasions. Equipment *'Makluan Power Rings: '''The Mandarin's signature 10 rings, each one is an ancient alien artifact that houses the soul of cosmic warriors. He can tap into the Power Rings to use their various, deadly abilities. **'Teleportation:' The Mandarin can teleport with any and all of the rings. **'EMP Immunity:' All of the rings are immune to electromagnetic pulses. **'Force Field Projection:' Each ring can generate a force field to protect the Mandarin. **'Remaker: This ring allows the Mandarin to control matter on the subatomic level, organic or not. With it, he can achieve various effects like solidifying the air into a block of cement to trap his enemies, disguising himself, turning men into stone, creating barriers to protect himself, or even animating various structures to fight for him that can be as large as a mountain. **'Influence: '''A ring that grants the Mandarin the ability to fire beams of pure concussive force. He can control these beams, allowing him to change their shape or curve their paths mid blast. It is not limited to concussive blasts, as Influence can also create beams of pure sound to incapacitate foes. **'Spin: 'Through the use of Spin, the Mandarin can achieve various effects. ***'Wind Manipulation: The Mandarin can use the ring to generate and manipulate intense rings to blow foes away. The winds can rival the power of a hurricane. ***'Time Distortion:' The Mandarin can achieve a form of super speed by accelerating his own time. With this power, the Mandarin's perception of time is slowed down 100,000x, and a normal human's speed is said to even rival that of Quicksilver's, who can easily move at hypersonic speeds. Since the Mandarin is already enhanced by chi, he can push himself even faster than other users of Spin. **'Spectral: '''The Mandarin can fire beams that destroy the molecular bonds of targets, allowing him to utterly desintegrate foes. The ring is ''said to be only capable of firing once every 20 minutes, but he has fired the beams multiple times in quick succession before. **'Nightbringer: '''With this ring, the Mandarin gains the ability to generate and control the Darkforce for varying effects. With the Darkforce, he can create darkness to blind opponents, form large tendrils to attack and restrain opponents, absorb energy attacks, or even [ http://i.imgur.com/HafUySF.png create a shadowy construct large enough to hold off a building-sized Iron Man armor.] **'Zero: Through Zero, the Mandarin can fire beams of cold that freeze mater to absolute zero temperatures, immobolizing them entirely and can encase opponents in prisons of ice. **'Lightning: '''The Mandarin can generate electricity to blast and shock opponents, whether it be a projectile or enhancing his physical strikes. It is powerful enough to shut down an Iron Man suit, and has been described as working on a planetary scale. **'The Liar: 'The Mandarin has psychic powers bestowed to him because of the Liar. With it, he can read, detect, or erase the thoughts of others and completely dominate their minds to his will. ***'Illusions: Through psionic energies, the Mandarin can create life-like illusions that can interact with all the senses of the body. They're so realistic that even the psychic-shielding of Iron Man couldn't dispel the illusions, leaving Stark completely fooled by them. ***'Paralysis:' By mentally commanding opponents, the Mandarin can completely immobolize enemies at will with the Liar. **'Incandescence: '''Also known as the Flame-Blast Ring, Incandescence grants the Mandarin the ability to create and control fire is said to be as hot as a star. The beams of fire are powerful enough to burn Iron Man through his suit, and has been described as a portal to the heart of a star before. It is not limited to just beams of flame, though, as he can combust opponents instantly with just a thought, generate powerful EMPs, and create blinding solar flares. **'Daimonic: The Mandarin can control electromagnetic forces with Daimonic, the White Light. ***'''Light Manipulation: Daimonic can create and control raw light to either blast foes with beams of light or generate illusions. ***'Gravity Manipulation:' The Mandarin has used Daimonic to enhance gravitational force and crush opponents before. ***'Induced Loyalty:' The Mandarin can force even his greatest enemies to feel intense loyalty and comradery for him, though powerful psychics can resist the effect. Feats Strength *Can easily break through metal and stone with karate chops. *Regularly matches Iron Man, who can lift 100 tons, in strength. *Broke Tony's arm through the Silver Centurion suit. *Punched hard enough to break Iron Man's chestplate. *One-shot Iron Man with Influence. *Knocked back War Machine through several mountains, triggering seismographs from over 7,000 miles away, with Influence. *Can create hurricanes with Spin. *Can immobilize Iron Man, who can fly at hypersonic speeds and lift 100 tons, with Nightbringer's tendrils. *One-shot Iron Man's suit and deactivated it with Lightning. Speed *Can dodge Iron Man's repulsor blasts without the use of Spin. *Keeps up with Iron Man, who can easily move at hypersonic speeds, on a regular basis. *Traveled 278 meters in an instant. *Moved fast enough to blitz and injure Malekith with multiple punches. *With Spin, can barrage Iron Man with a flurry of punches faster than he can react. Durability *Tanked a repulsor blast to the face without serious injury. *Can survive several blows from Silver Centurion Iron Man. *Tanked a building-sized explosion unscathed. Skill *Combines the powers of his rings with his martial arts to create a deadly and unique fighting style. *Reverse engineered the technology that powers the Makluan Power Rings. *Hacked Tony's cybernetically enhanced mind to control his body. *Successfully controls over 700 companies at once. *Has invented various gadgets to help him fight Iron Man. Weaknesses *'Anger Issues: '''The Mandarin is easily enraged, causing him to sometimes act with impulsive violence despite his great intellect. *'Humanity:' Despite his great power and impressive physical abilities, the Mandarin is still only human, and can be harmed or killed just as easily as a normal person. *'Ring Dependence:''' The vast majority of the Mandarin's power in battle comes from his rings, and without them he is drastically weakened. Fun Facts *The Mandarin does not need to use his fingers to use the rings. In fact, he was once an old man who had the rings lodged along his spine. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Psychics Category:Ki Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Time Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Army Leaders